Never Underestimate a Malfoy
by angelofmynightmare
Summary: By age eighteen, Harry Potter had his entire life planned out. He had the girlfriend, the house, the life. After one fateful night though, all of that disappeared. This is the story of a Malfoy who's out to make things better. Huzzah!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I found this story in one of my files while sorting through thousands of unfinished work today, and thought you guys might enjoy it. I don't generally write H/G stories, so this is one of those weird once-in-a-lifetime things, but whatever. I believe this was written for one of those contests where you have to include several weird quotes, so if you see anything that doesn't seem quite right, it's not me: it's that contest! Anyway, this really is a one-shot that's been extended to two chapters, so deal wit it………and enjoy, of course!**

Never Underestimate a Malfoy

_It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did. _

Harry James Potter sighed, his pale gaunt face scrunched up in emotional pain.

_SHE wasn't supposed to die._

It had been 4 months since the final battle, when SHE had died.

_SHE._

_His love._

_His one and only love._

Harry stood slowly, his bones creaking with the effort, and limped over to his musty window, no longer barred. His cousin was out in the garden, walking with his son on his feet. When he spied Harry's face, he waved eagerly, the child he was supporting tripping slightly.

"Harry! Come on down!"

The tall man bent down, hoisting his giggling son up on his shoulders, and waited for Harry's answer.

_He was supposed to have a son…or daughter by now. He was supposed to have a girlfriend. _

_All of them…gone._

Harry didn't bother pasting a fake smile on his face as he shook his head and retreated back into the shadows of his room. It had been months since he had been outside; the last time he had seen the sun was when he had collapsed in front of Number 4, Privet Drive the day when Godric's Hollow had been blown to shreds.

He, however, did not miss his cousin's pained face as he stared up at the now empty window, no longer paying attention to the young one on his arm, until the tyke let out a scream of rage, and his father shook out of the trance.

Harry leaned back on his bed, his forehead buried in right hand, his fingertips pulling restlessly at his shaggy black hair. He still couldn't forgive himself for what had happened that Halloween. He had let down his guard, the one day it was the most crucial.

The room he occupied had not changed much since his Hogwarts days; the owl poster still hung on his door, his trunk still lay unopened by the foot of his bed. The trunk held things Harry didn't want to see; pictures on Ron and Hermione, HER vanilla scent on the watch she had bought him for his 7th year Christmas, Mrs. Weasley's jumpers, his wand, spell books, cauldron..……….

"Harry?"

He shook his head, dismissing the thoughts that had been clouding his vision.

"Yeah?" he croaked. His vocal cords weren't used often, and talking took quite an effort.

"Can I come in?"

His aunt Petunia didn't wait for an answer, pushing the door open with her foot, her arms occupied with the task of holding a tray of food. She twirled around, the door clicking shut behind her and bustled over to the window, setting the tray down on his desk and throwing the windows open.

"You don't need to….." he protested softly, but she shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"For lord sake's Harry, I made you live in a cupboard for half of your life. This is the least I can do."

She pulled the sheets off his bed, pushing him onto the wooden chair in front of the desk.

"It wasn't your fault….." he whispered his head hung low.

"Nonsense! I could have done something to prevent it! Now, we have this conversation every time I come up here, and I always win. What makes you think that this time will be different?" she scolded, slapping him lightly on the back of his head.

"Now," Petunia gestured at the bowl of chicken noodle soup. "Eat!"

He took hold of the spoon awkwardly then glanced at the trashcan, weighing his chances.

"No chance! I'm watching you!"

Harry winced, while his aunt pulled up a chair next to him, immediately pulling out a pair of knitting needles; another pair of socks…._so much like Hermione's……._

With a grunt, he shook his head furiously, ridding his mind of the thought. Thinking about Hermione, Ron, or any of the other Weasley's was un-allowed, as far as Harry was concerned. For a fleeting moment though, he wondered how Hermione's knitting was now…….

"Harryyyyy……" his aunt hissed fiercely.

He hurriedly picked up the fork and shoved a noodle in his mouth, his eyes downcast.

It was several moments before his aunt exclaimed, "Oh, I almost forgot! My custard!"

With a swish of skirts, Ms. Evans ran from the room, Harry staring after her with satisfaction. He grabbed the bowl in front of him and dumped its contents in the trash, ignoring the moan of protest from his empty stomach. Then, with a sigh, he fell back on his bed and resumed his nap.

'_HARRY!'_

Harry woke with a start, the last moments of his girlfriend's life still flashing before his eyes. His jaw quivered for a second before he snapped it shut, his eyes hardening. He didn't want to think about that……

"Are those my knickers you're trying to hide? Because, darling, you needn't go through

my drawers to get my knickers……"

A female voice floated into Harry's room; Morag, Dudley's wife.

For one second, a ball of rage swarmed his chest.

How dare they do **it** here! Don't they know how much Harry misses HER?

In a moment, he dismissed the thoughts. It wasn't their fault; he shouldn't be living here anyway. After all, what else are they to do during the first few minutes of Valentine's Day?

But, whatever the day, whatever the reason, Harry couldn't stand to be around the house while they giggled and growled in the other room.

Slowly, he swung his feet to the ground, over to the window, and down the trellis. It was a familiar walk to the park, and he shivered slightly as the wind blew past. He took this walk every night; a habit he had developed after SHE died.

For a moment, he stopped in front of the tree where she and he had had their first kiss, and where he'd carved the words:

"GW

And

HP

4

Ever"

He quietly walked to the other side of the tree, staring hard at the words he'd later carved:

"Marry me?"

He had had it so perfectly planned. The dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, chocolate ice cream (Ginny's favorite) at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, (he had been found in an abandoned hut on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, and within several days had been back in his shop), the walk around Godric's Hollow. Then, he'd bring her back here, in front of this very tree, and propose.

It never happened.

Oh yes, they'd had the dinner and ice cream, but it was at his parent's death place that things went wrong. They had been touring the house he had rebuilt, when…………

On instinct, Harry grabbed the ring box he still carried, banishing the thoughts of what had happened next. Wincing, he leaned up against the tree, holding the box up to the light of one of the street lamps near by. The ring he had bought her was simple, but very elegant.

Just like her….

It was a silver band, with two small diamonds on either side of a larger, glittering emerald.

Slowly, the image of her on that night appeared in front of him.

"_Will you marry me?_" The question he never got to ask.

Harry groaned, holding his head in his hands, to exhausted to cry or think about his lost love.

A scuffle came from in front of him, where a young child was hiding under a bush.

"Hallo!"

Harry shook his head, looking at the tousled black haired child who was scooting out from the undergrowth.

Squinting at her, he asked, "What are you doing out so late?"

"Same to you, sir!"

Harry rolled his eyes, sitting on the damp ground.

"Well, I happen to be nineteen. You, on the other hand, appear to be at most, 5. So, I ask you again, what are you doing out so late?"

She scooted towards him, her brown glaring at him.

"Sir, I'm much, much, much older than that! Wotcher Harry…."

With a crack, the girl was replaced with a woman.

"I should've known it would be you." Harry said crossly, though an itch of a smile was tickling the corner of his mouth, and stood up to greet the woman.

"Really? I guess the great Tonks will have to work a little bit harder on her disguise."

Tonks bounded to her feet, ignoring Harry's hand, and crushing him into a bear hug.

"'Tis my favorite Harry Potter!"

Harry groaned.

"First of all, Tonks, your toddler voice really stinks. Secondly, you're killing my ribs."

With a squeak, Tonks leapt off him, her hair spiked pink, her large stomach almost falling out of the t-shirt she was wearing.

"How've ya been, kid? I haven't seen you for, what, a month?"

Harry nodded.

"I've been fine……"

Tonk's expression fell.

"Yeah………right!…….But that's why I'm here!"

Harry rubbed his forehead, watching her carefully. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate everyone's efforts to make him feel better, but he was growing tired of everyone walking on eggs around him. That was why he was so close to Tonks; she didn't waste anytime getting straight to the point.

"Don't tell me you're here to cheer me up."

Tonk's bounded back to her feet.

"Better yet!"

With a pop, a "Posh Pregnant Tonks" was standing in the pregnant punk rocker's place, a long scroll held up to her eyes.

"'Dear Mr. Harry Potter', that's you." She said in a stately voice. "On the 14th of the month of February, Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is holding a class reunion Valentine's Day Hogsmeade Trip.' I," she puffed out her chest. "Am here to escort you to Hogwarts!"

Harry stared blankly at her.

"Now?" he asked stupidly, glancing at the watchtower they had recently installed nearby.

"It's one thirty in the bloody morning!"

She through back her head, laughing, her appearance changing with a zap into a woman with blue eyes and long wavy brown hair; a female replica of her husband.

"Yes, now! Well, not really. Right now you are supposed to come back to Remus' and my place!"

Harry shrugged.

"Alright. Just let me write a note to Petunia."

"I did it already." She replied hastily, grabbing onto his hand.

"Come on! I need to get back to Remus!"

As she realized she'd spoken aloud, Tonks' cheeks bloomed pink. Never the less, she grabbed Harry's arm and apparated them out of Privet Drive.

**So, first chappie is up! What did you think? Like it? Love it? Want to murder it while it's sleeping? Please, review! I want to here all about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here it is. Part two of Never Underestimate a Malfoy. I'm sure you are all overjoyed. (whoopee) Aannnyyyhhoowww, my stats were awesome. 55 people read Chapter One and one person reviewed! YEAH! The way I look at it, at least I got one review. So now, all of you folks that read my A/Ns, give a huzzah for _CelticGirl264_! YOU ROCK! Anyone feel like reviewing? Maybe I'll get two this time… :D**

**Enjoy………………..**

It was shortly passed eight-o-clock when Harry finally came down the stairs of 45 Dolsburg Drive. As soon as he appeared in the kitchen, a dwarf who had been sitting there, looking bored, broke into song.

"_Oh, thy is very sorry for not being here_

_But godmother Tonk's went into labor, dear_

_There are some pancakes next to the private vault_

_But I wouldn't recommend eating them since Remus added a bit too much salt,_

_Hope you have fun on all your trips_

_And, dear, you've got something on your lips,_

_By the way, have we told you we're having twins?_

_We just hope they aren't like the Weasley bowling pins._

_Actually, one's a boy and one's a girl,_

I hope I don't terribly hurl 

_This is my letter to Harry, you big brute,_

_Get off my page, go play your lute!_

_I don't play lute, darling dear,_

_And if I did, it would be quite a fear._

_Anyway, hon, we'll see you soon_

_Remus is just edgy because of the full moon._

_No I'm not, you great lady!_

_I'm nervous because you're about to have a baby_

_That's babies, Remus sweetie_

_And don't you make me get out the peace treaty_

_Darling, I'm not trying to make you mad_

_Remember, we're writing to Harry The Sad_

_Wait, Remus, Are you sitting on what I think your sitting on?"_

_Hold on, that's a pawn,_

_Wait, that's what I'm looking for_

_Harry, he's reading a "How to be a Good Father and More!"_

_Aww….Remie, that's so sweet_

And look, you've kept everything in this bag nice and neat….."

"Will you please stop that thing from singing!" a portrait on the wall exclaimed angrily.

"It's driving me bloody mad! And the poetry sucks!"

The dwarf slammed his mouth shut, shooting a reproachful look at the portrait.

"Honestly," he squeaked. "You just had to ask! It's not like I like singing this rubbish anyway!"

The portrait humped.

"She's got such terrible taste."

The dwarf scowled.

"If you had let me finish, as it explains later, I was the only thing available at St. Mungo's."

"You?"

The portrait burst out laughing.

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "Shut it you two. You're reminding me of Ron and Herm…."

A choked feeling clogged up his windpipe, and he stopped speaking.

"Ron and Hermione." His mind finished for him.

Harry hadn't seen Ron or Hermione for seven months, since his 19th birthday. They were supposed to visit Harry and Ginny when they returned from their honeymoon in France in the house Harry was planning on inviting Ginny to move into. After Ginny died, Harry left, and they never made any effort to contact him. For that matter, neither had any of the other Weasleys.

Harry pushed himself away from the table, not bothering to put robes on over his jeans and t-shirt, but rather pulled on his cloak and old Gryffindor scarf. For a brief second, he wondered if Hermione and Ron would be there. It was a stupid thought; even if they were there, it wasn't like they would be happy to see him.

Harry slammed the door to Number 42, hairs rising on his arms. Dolsburg Drive was an hours walk from Hogwarts if you snuck through the Forbidden Forest, something Harry felt like recklessly doing. It was snowing somewhat hard, and Harry frowned into it, wishing he'd put on his robes. They'd be keeping him warmer than the flimsy cloak would.

On instinct, Harry checked his back pocket for his wand, then swore angrily. If he was going through the Forbidden Forest, he would need a wand, and his was back in the trunk at Privet Drive. Harry shook his head, feeling like a little kid again.

"You idiot. You can do wandless magic." He muttered angrily to himself. Even so, it wasn't safe to walk through the Forbidden Forest with wandless magic that was quite rusty as your only defense.

"Portus." He murmured quietly, then grabbed his scarf, and disappeared.

"Harry Potter! What a pleasure to see you!" Albus Dumbledore's portrait exclaimed happily as Harry appeared in his old office.

Harry nodded formally.

"So, did you like my idea? Hogsmeade in the Room of Requirement!"

Harry nodded again.

"I thought it was a brilliant idea! Headmaster Malfoy completely disagreed, for some odd reason or another, but, well, that's life, yes?"

Harry inclined his head politely. The dead Dumbledore seemed be a lot more talkative than the alive one had ever been.

"Unfortunately, due to some recent Death Eater activity around Hogsmeade, we have decided…."

"We?" a scornful voice said from the doorway, and the Headmaster entered the room, grinning at Harry. "We? See now, I thought that you were the one that wanted to have the Hogsmeade trip in the Room of Requirement. I, on the other hand, thought a little dueling to the death practice would be good for the students and," he inclined his head toward Harry. "the ex-students."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Haven't changed much, have you Draco?"

Draco Malfoy smirked.

"Not at all. Now, Harry, it's quite easy, even for you. Just walk to the Room of Requirement door," he paused. "I'm sure you know very well where that is." A witch behind him giggled in her portrait. "Now, the door should be there, and I've charmed it to stay as Hogsmeade, so you should be able to walk right in. The shopkeepers have promised to keep their stores full of merchandise and as long as you leave the appropriate number of coins, you should be able to buy whatever you want. Actually, most of the shopkeepers will be present in their shops, so…..well….you get what I mean! Now, you are a bit on the early side; the third years and above aren't allowed until 2:30, and the former students won't be arriving till at least noon. But, you may have some fun loping around! Who the hell knows? You're Harry Potter! You're content to be alive! Ache, whatever! Out!"

Before Harry could comprehend most of what the Headmaster had said, Draco had pushed him out the door and it had swung shut with a final click.

Harry gaped at the door, thinking dryly to himself, "When you live with Dumbledore, odd things happen…….."

Malfoy had changed a lot in what would have been his 7th year, if he had gone to school. He had met up with Harry while on the run from Voldemort, and within several weeks, had convinced Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny that he was on their side for good. In the end, Draco was one of the first people on the scene when the final battle at Godric's Hollow began. After Dumbledore's death in Harry's sixth year, Professor McGonagall had been appointed a temporary headmistress. Finally, she and the governors agreed on a permanent replacement; Draco Malfoy, and she had gone back to teaching freckled first years to transfigure teapots into toucans. (**A/N: try saying that five times fast:) **He had been appointed Headmaster to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and accepted the post happily……….after all, who wouldn't want to spend the rest of their years living with crazed, talking portraits?

Before he realized it, Harry was standing in front of the Room of Requirement door, his hands fiercely sweating now. He took a deep breath in, then pushed the door open, his eyes widening in shock at the sight before him.

Harry had never seen Hogsmeade look so empty. The town looked almost dead; it was eerie almost.

Rubbing his hands on the back of his pants anxiously, he glanced around. Now that he was here, he felt out of place. The weekend trips to Zonko's seemed so long ago and Harry realized with a start that he had no idea of what he could do until the other students arrived.

Harry walked forward uncertainly, feeling rather than seeing the door behind him disappear into the snow. He tucked his hands into his pockets and walked slowly toward the center square, mildly enjoying the cold air inside his lungs. There was the apothecary, the owlery, the cauldron shop, the……

For a second, Harry thought he saw a flicker of red in the falling snow, but when he blinked it was gone. Curious, Harry took the next left, taking a path he had not taken for ages. And then, there it was: Madame Puddifoot's.

Harry had honestly never liked the coffee shop: he found it too happy…too bubbly. Ginny had dragged him there once before they vowed to never go there again.

Ginny and him had first come here when spying on Ron and Hermione, and trying to make them kiss. They had jumped here after having several friends herd Ron and Hermione in. When the two had finally taken a seat on one of the chairs, Harry and Ginny had bewitched mistletoe to repeatedly fly over their heads, until the two had finally leaned in for a kiss.

After several minutes, and Hermione and Ron had become quite involved for their first kiss, Ginny and Harry had begun to laugh, and a smirking Ron broke it off.

"You can come out from hiding now."

As soon as Harry and Ginny had left the closet, Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia appeared from under one of the nearest tables, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur stepped out from behind one of the curtains, a disgruntled Professor McGonagall changed back into her human self, and a huge crowd of students that had been watching from the window sashayed in.

Everyone had looked blankly at each other, before the entire room burst into laughter.

Harry had noticed the slightly red lips of Professor McGonagall, and as they were leaving the café, Ginny had grinned.

"I heard she snogged Dumbledore once!"

They had laughed the entire way back to the Burrow.

Quite suddenly, Harry felt an urge to go into the shop. He ran inside, and immediately ducked inside the small broom closet that was just to the right of the door. This was where Ginny and him had ceased to be just friends for the second time; this was where he had kissed her as they were waiting for Ron and Hermione to enter. She had looked so pretty with her windswept hair and her flushed face, and he had no longer been able to help himself. His promise to himself that he had made at Dumbledore's funeral about having a purely platonic relationship with her had disappeared in this closet.

Harry felt a deep longing set into his chest as he shuffled himself farther back into the closet.

"Harry, dear, I love you too, but you're suffocating me."

Harry spun on his heel. There, sitting on one of the boxes in the back of the closet, was a very much alive, very beautiful, very happy looking Ginerva Molly Weasley.

No………it couldn't be.

"Ginny?" he croaked.

"Harry…."

She grinned, and in one swift moment she had tackled him. With a thud, they fell against the door.

"Hey!" he whined, immediately feeling playful in her presence. "What was that for? I wanted to kiss you!"

She smirked.

"That was for taking so long to need me! I honestly thought you'd never consider the fact that the room just might bring me back if you needed me! I was getting mighty bored…" she poked him in the chest, hard. "That, was for making me bored."

With a snort, Harry pulled her to her feet, shoving several coats out of the way so they could stand. There was a moments silence while the two stared at each other, then Ginny whispered softly, "Now you can kiss me, Harry….."

He didn't need another word. Within seconds, he had her pushed against the door, his lips against hers. She gave a squeak, then a moan of desire, one of her hands tangling in his hair. Without breaking the kiss, she laced her legs around his waist, her other arm wrapping around his neck.

When they finally broke for air, she pulled out a small mirror from her pocket, looking at herself critically, though a small smile was tugging at her lips.

"Lord! I asked for a kiss, and you gave me a bloody makeover!"

For the first time, in four months, Harry allowed himself to smile a true Potter smile.

Ginny slid her arms around his neck again, and pecked his chin smiling giddily. Harry, however, turned his gaze to the coat rack behind her.

"How did you get here? You're…….." he left the sentence awkwardly, returning his stare to her eyes.

"Dead, yes." She murmured quietly, jumping down to her feet, and shoving some of the coats aside so they had more room. "Draco arranged with the R.O.R. for you……..and me……."

Harry sat down slowly.

"Draco did this?"

She smiled, taking a seat on his lap.

"Mmmhmmmm……Who'da thunk it!"

Harry shook his head softly, capturing her mouth in his again. She, however, resisted, pulling back from his desperate lips, a childish smirk on her face.

"Wait….there's more! He's going to let us keep the room, making it off bounds for all Hogwart's students, unless we invite them. His only request is that you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts……..and you figure out how to get him another Room of Requirement….., or, as he puts it, 'a room that I, and the students here, can safely venture without having to worry about awkward situations occurring…'….."

She kissed his forehead softly, wrinkling her nose as his hair tickled her cheek.

"What do you think?" she whispered softly, pulling back to gaze into Harry's eyes.

He smiled.

"Of course."

"Any thing I can do for you?" she asked, teasingly.

He smirked.

"Two things. First, keep kissing. Secondly, remind me to never underestimate a Malfoy……….ever again…….."

She grinned.

"I'll do both."

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, so it's kind of corny, but come on, it's heartfelt. Hope you liked it. I think I mentioned this before, but just in case you don't remember, not all the lines in this are my own. This was part of a contest a couple years ago where you had to include certain lines. For example, the snogging Dumbledore part was one of them. Basically, any part that just seemed not quite like something I would normally write is one of them. Funny enough, I never actually ended up entering my story in the contest, so whatever. Review, pretty please!**


End file.
